Xia: Enforcer Issues
From Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia "Loki" "An increasingly investigation of Ztyxx interests is Loki" I meet a stranger who called out me a bad name in an insulting way. I find it hard to believe that Loki is possibly a relative to the "real" Loki of Norse. I wonder why does Loki appears on the Valhalla with the Valkyries. I do not know that Loki was there. Actually, I come to talk to Valkyries about Wonderrior and Eritrea. I notice Loki there. I wonder how the warriors bred everywhere. I should ask Jah about why do the warriors bred everywhere. One of those interests of mine is Loki. I begin to investigate about Loki. Loki appeared at the Valhalla as panic as I noticed there. Also, a sister of Loki, Lokister was there. My questions are: 1. "Does a name represent from the Norse that relates to our Xia's Loki?" 2. "Who is the real father of Loki?" 3. "What makes her so panic?" 4. "What does she do with Valykries?" 5. "What kind of warrior she is?" 6. "How close kind of warrior Jah and Loki are?" "the Conflicts" "The Strange Discovery has begun to classify that claims the Investigator Ztyxx" The warriors bred everywhere that relates to New Taverns, Old Taverns, Kitts, Reech, and other kinds of unknowns names. Jah is the unknown race of told that she claimed that she is a Taverns, but learnt a new techniques of warrior ways from the New Taverns warrior master and raised by a Kitts warrior caretaker. The only one question that Ztyxx expects to ask Jah is, "Why did the Old Taverns abandon you?" with her thoughts. She learnt few little things about Loki, Lokister, Ster, Eritrea, Urbanna, Omania, and Wonderrior. She caught Loki by a surprise at the Valhalla. She asked Loki the simple question that Loki refused to answer and fooled her, but failed to trick her. She noticed Lokister coming and telling Loki not to come in this place. She asked Lokister the same question that Lokister wanted to answer it, but did not trust her team. She is not a clueless detective. She figured it out everytimes. She discovered the very interesting thing about Eritrea. An interest thing about Eritrea is Eritrea is a breed of Kitts and New Taverns. She also found the strange discovery about Omania and the discovery about Omania is Omania is not a close kin to any warriors which related to Kitts and Taverns. "the Funerals" The whole teams are here for mourning the deaths of friends--Ashbury, Rett, Physique, Martinique, and Lard. The shattered dreams and the broken souls come to the friends of theirs. Pok once says, "I envied Rett for everything what his personality is. I always expects that he would beat Nido like that, but he did not do it anymore. He fought against Nido many times before. Now he died. I do not realize how something happened to him. He was the best one of us on our team. Now he may not have the best team at this time. By the way, I am Pok." Next, Ztyxx says, "I do not believe in a story of what Metamorph told me at this time. I am not sure of how I can believe her, but her eyes can not lie. I come back from Valhalla to here. I mean, Rett is the best one of us like Pok said recently. He have awesome power, and experienced trainer and fighter. But why why did he die without the best ability? I do not see why anymore." Metamorph once says, "Jason Tobias Shean, my dearest ex love, is good man. He almost died many times at my hand. He should not die now. I do not realize how he died. He's the best one of us. But he made a fool things that can cause him any error and accient. Ash Girl says, "My sister can not die.because she is an immortal. She will live someday. Like I tell you before, Ashbury is what she is used to create a name. That is how she did. But she should know better than that. Her team died at her hand is nonsense!" "A Surprise Pandemonium" (As "Confusion") "An Overflow" (As "Enforcement") Xia Enforcers The most tremendous investigating tales of the Xia Enforcers. It starts by February 12, 2004. Ayanna makes a threat against Ztyxx for making an opening case. The Nightmare Scares You! Danize is the Xia's worst nightmare. She was a traitor of the Xia. She did not tell the Xia the truth about killing someone in her entire life. She had no choice and wanted to stay and keep alive. She can not take any pain inside of her. She laughs so evil and hard. She is unable to communicate with her friends. Tachot discovers the truth about Danize's fate in the future at the unknown future dimensional area. She tries to save the time and life of Danize before Danize turned into a betrayer. She died thrice times, but she lives now. Unrevealed aka Ztyxx found the depth of uncovered secrets and unsaid and unseen tales on different cases. She figured these quests out quickly. She is in trouble when any unknown foudn her before she left her office. She was a lover of Oboe's, but she broke him up. She did not want to speak with him anymore. Metamorph Category:Xia-related issues